1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to packages for merchandising items and, more particularly, to a convertible package for holding an item to be sold and which package can be converted to be used thereafter as a keepsake box for small personal items, e.g., jewelry.
2. Description of Related Art
The merchandising of wallets, billfolds and the like is commonly effected by displaying those items in a box or some other package on a display rack or suspended from horizontally projecting members, e.g., prongs or hooks. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,039 (Orr et al.) there is disclosed a packaging system for displaying an article, such as a wallet, in a manner such that it is readily accessible to shoppers, but are relatively difficult to shoplift. The packaging system comprises three main elements: a box, a box insert, and an attachment mechanism which secures the wallet to the box insert. The box insert is then adhesively attached to the box.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,326 (Ford), which is assigned to the same assignee as the subject invention and whose disclosure is incorporated by reference herein, there is disclosed a packaging system for a wallet or billfold to enable it to be opened and examined, while deterring its removal from the packaging system. The packaging system basically comprises a box and a band member formed of a tear resistant material, e.g., a flat strip of plastic, which extends through a portion of the wallet and is secured to the box. A lid is provided to cover the box. A flanged insert member may also be provided in the interior of the box to serve as a means for carrying visible indicia, e.g., the model designation of the wallet or billfold, a trademark, pricing information, etc.
In our copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/172,565, filed on Jun. 27, 2005, entitled Convertible Package for Merchandising a Wallet and for Forming a Personal Item Caddy or Valet, whose disclosure is incorporated by reference herein, there is disclosed and claimed a display package for an article, e.g., a wallet. The package is arranged to be hung from a support structure, e.g., a prong of a display rack, and comprises a tray and a housing. The tray is a box-like member having a base wall, a side wall extending about the periphery of the base wall, an open top and a hollow interior defined between the base wall and the side wall and in communication with the open top. The hollow interior of the tray is arranged for receipt of the article therein. The housing has a base wall, a side wall extending about a portion of the periphery of the base wall of the housing, an open top and a hollow interior defined between the base wall of the housing and the side wall of the housing and in communication with the open top of the housing. The side wall of the housing has a gap therein in communication with the hollow interior and the open top of the housing. The tray is arranged to be located within the hollow interior of the housing, with the side wall of the tray being located adjacent the side wall of the housing and with the open top of the tray being located within the open top of the housing so that the article is visible therethrough. The tray can be slid out of the housing through the gap. A magnetic closure assembly is provided in the package for releasably holding the tray within the hollow interior of the housing. The housing is adapted to be reversibly disposable with respect to the tray to form a lid for the tray, with the tray located within the hollow interior of the housing and with the base wall of the housing closing the open top of the tray, whereupon the hollow interior of the tray is totally enclosed.
While the convertible package of our aforementioned patent application is suitable for the purpose of serving as a personal item caddy or valet box, it is not conducive for holding and displaying one item for sale, such as a wallet/billfold and another item, such as a gift item or premium that may enhance the saleability of the one. The subject invention addresses that need.